Sometimes it makes you wonder
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: [Halloween Fic]Team 7 goes trick or treating. And when Naruto runs off with Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura find things getting a little weird


**I needed to do something for Halloween, and obviously I can't draw so here's my Halloween fic.**

**Oh yeah! Finally something up! Its been like five days.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto **

** --------------------------------------**

**Sometimes It Makes You Wonder**

Hammy Uchiha

Sakura fiddled with her long pink hair, and Naruto anxiously rocked back and forth.

"Hey, hey, hey where is he?" demanded the annoyed blonde. He would have crossed his arms but at the moment he didn't have any. Sakura looked at the blond head sticking out of the giant cup of ramen. _Where is he?_ She watched as a crowd of little ANBU complete with masks ran by.

"SASUKE!" growled Naruto as at last a lone figure, arms crossed, approached them. His fangs showed off his vampire costume. "Finally!" gasped the blonde. "Let's go!" The Uchiha showed no remorse for his late appearance.

"You stole my costume," he immediately accused Sakura. Sakura blushed furiously at her vampire costume. Quickly she pulled out her vampire teeth and flung them over her shoulder hitting one of the kids dressed up like an ANBU agent.

"OW!"

"Me? A vampire?" she gasped. Sasuke was giving her his suspicious glare. "NO! I'm a dead princess, can't you tell?" she bluffed. He shook his head and turned away.

"Let's get this over with," he groaned. Sakura's eye twitched. _Maybe we shouldn't have bribed him to come along…_ Naruto leading the way the three teens approached the first doorstep. Naruto hit the doorbell and struck his best cup of ramen look. (hmm, wonder what kind of expression a ramen cup wears…)

"Trick or Treat!" chorused Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke had his no comment look on with his bag out held expectantly. A large pudgy lady squeezing a cat under her arm and a giant witch's hat on her head opened the door.

"OH! Look at all your cute little costumes!" gushed the lady dumping handfuls of candy into their bags. She stopped at Sasuke and then leaned forward to pinch his cheek.

"OH you're such a cutey wooty vampire!" she cooed. Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura slid a step further away from him.

"This _cutey wooty_ vampire is about to bite you with his sharp fangs and stab you with his _cutey wooty_ kunai," growled Sasuke through clenched teeth. The lady just laughed more and tugged harder on his cheek.

"You're so adorable!" she cried. Eyes clouded in hate Sasuke's hand caught her wrist with a grip so tight the lady gasped. "Ow," she gasped releasing him.

"Don't ever touch me again, if you know what's good for you," growled Sasuke and turned around. "Let's go," he said walking off. The lady looked shockedly at Sakura and Naruto as the Uchiha walked off. The two smiled with very embarrassed smiles and then ran off after the Uchiha.

When they finally caught up with him he was almost to the doorstep of the next house.

"Haven't you ever done this before?" demanded Naruto angrily at Sasuke. "You're supposed to say: "Trick or Treat!" and not kill those who give you candy and compliment your costume," growled the blonde. The Uchiha shrugged.

"You know he's got a point," put in Sakura. Sasuke shot her an annoyed glare. The next house went better as the man who answered the door said nothing about a cutey wooty vampire. The bell of the village rang twelve times as they finished off what seemed to be their two hundredth house. They were entering a part of the village Sakura had never seen before. They continued on until all their bags were heavy in the arms. Around twelve thirty they were starting to think about going back.

"One more house," insisted Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura held back as they started another block.

"Fine," answered Sakura. Out of the night their came a shivery call.

"Kiba-kun?" it called. "Shino-kun? Akamaru-san?" Out of the dark came a girl in a white kimono her dark indigo hair waving down her back. Her big light purple eyes were big in fear.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" called Naruto as she came closer.

"N…Naruto-kun?" she asked coming closer. Sasuke folded his arms annoyed at the delay.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know how to get h…home," said Hinata poking her fingers together. "A…and I lost Kiba and Shino…" she whispered.

"I'll take you home," said Naruto.

"Hey!" said Sakura.

"You guys can go to this last house, I'll take her home," said Naruto taking Hinata's hand. The shy girl blushed. Without giving his teammates more time to argue, Naruto ran off.

"One more house?" asked Sakura. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine," he replied. They walked up to the door. Sakura rang the door bell.

"Trick or Treat!" they chorused to the applause of colored candies thrown into their bags. Then the two receded into the street.

"Well do you know how to get home?" she asked. The Uchiha scanned their surroundings and with each passing second a smile began to crawl onto his face.

"No idea," he replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. They wandered for some time, the allies growing darker as they continued. Sakura looked around, hanging close to Sasuke.

"Where…?"

"Hey you kids get off my property!" yelled an angry man from his door step. Sakura and Sasuke turned and ran, back the way they had come. The darkness inhibited their vision and Sakura tripped in a pothole. She crashed to the ground with a cry. She was almost certain that Sasuke would leave her there, but he came back.

"Come on," he encouraged her, reaching out a hand. Sakura moved to get up and gasped as her ankle stung badly.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" yelled the man waving his broom. Sasuke's strong arms pulled her up in an instant. He pulled her up onto his back and ran for it. It seemed like an eternity before Sasuke slowed to a stop and slid down to his knees in the grass. He let Sakura down. She was breathing heavily. He turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura grimaced as she touched her ankle. Her bare feet were dirty.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle," she replied.

"Here," he replied taking out a roll of bandages. He began to wrap her ankle.

"I might ask you why you carry those around, but I almost don't want to know," replied Sakura. At that instant the distant bell of the village ran. Eleven, twelve….thirteen times…

"What the hell?" whispered Sasuke. There was an ominous creaking and the two turned around. They saw the familiar memorial stone (though they had no idea how they had gotten there) but the weird thing about the stone was that it was glowing green. Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"What the hell?" she repeated Sasuke's words. Figures clothed in the greenish light emerged from the hole in the stone. Sakura's hand slid into Sasuke's. Out they came, one by one, people stuck full of kunai, people missing legs and arms. The dead. Last out was a tall man with spikey light hair.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura faintly. The man was most definitely not Naruto however as he wore the swirling cloak of the Hokage. He was carrying a fiddle (yes a fiddle).

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "Round up, round up people!" he called in hollow voice. Sakura's hand tightened around Sasuke's. The people were surrounding them now.

"Now dance! Dance!" cried the Hokage striking up a lively tune on his fiddle.

"Dance! Dance!" cheered the ghostly figures. Sasuke turned to Sakura, his eyes big. Sakura was terrified. _This must be some sort of nightmare._

"I think they're talking to us," said Sasuke in a whisper.

"I can't," said Sakura.

"Just hang onto me," replied Sasuke grabbing her hands. He pulled her up. Sakura leaned heavily against him. Sasuke practically lifted her up and they began to dance. Sakura closed her eyes trying to forget the circumstances under which she found herself in Sasuke's arms. The crowd cheered and they began to dance as well. Their undead visitors were soon forgotten. Arms around his shoulders Sakura looked at all the dancers. People, people everywhere. Sakura spotted one couple. A girl sporting kunai from her torso was dancing with a boy missing one side of his body. The Yondaime handed over his fiddle to another shinobi, who looked like the cut up 3rd Procter of their Chuunin Exams. The Hokage took up the hand of a fair haired kunoichi and they danced.

Suddenly overhead there came a crack of thunder and then the crowd pushed back for the memorial stone.

"No stop!" yelled Sakura futilely as they tried to get out of the crowd, but they couldn't there was too much force. The two were pushed through the hole in the stone, Sasuke getting cut on the shoulder, and there surroundings changed.

Where they ended up, Sasuke could never say exactly. There the sky glittered with stars and a blazing bonfire licked the sky.

"Continue!" yelled the Hokage and the dance began again. Someone broke out Sasuke and Sakura's bags and candy was circulated through the host of the dead (and the two undead).

As Sasuke inspected the candy and Sakura clung to his arm, he spotted two people in the distance. They was dancing like newly weds. She had dark raven hair and glittering eyes and he had dark brown hair and a stern face now creased with a smile. The two with cut open as if by a sword. Sasuke's eyes widened and futilely reached out to them but they were carried away by the crowd.

"Mom…Dad…" he whispered eyes terrified. He couldn't believe it. He dragged Sakura after him as he dropped the candy and went after them. The world spun in the burning colors of the bonfire and the colors grew dimmer and dimmer…

Sakura woke up in the damp grass. She sat up, her hair damp and her dress wrinkled. When she sat up she screamed in horror, and flung her arms back, hitting Sasuke and fully waking him up in the process.

"Ow," groaned the Uchiha sitting up rubbing his wound on his shoulder. He pulled his fingers back and seeing the blood on his hand brought the whole night crashing back.

"Mom! Dad!" he gasped looking around in desperate fear, but there was no one. The two were sitting behind the memorial stone and it was a grey day.

"Woah, I had a weird dream," said Sakura rubbing her head. She stood up and with a cry shifted her weight to her good ankle. Sasuke joined her.

"Are you sure it was dream?" he asked showing her the fresh cut on his shoulder. Her eyes widened in memory.

"Here I'll heal it," she offered. Sasuke declined, wrapping it up with a shred from his sleeve.

"No, I'll take care of it," he answered. He ran his hand along the stone where the hole had been.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sakura, watching him.

"The hole," he replied.

"Sasuke it was all just a sugar induced nightmare, we ate too much candy. There's no such thing as ghosts," she insisted. Sasuke rubbed his shoulder. They had eaten candy but that was after the nightmare began.

"We must have fallen asleep in the grass after you finished wrapping up my ankle," she said.

"And what about my shoulder?" demanded Sasuke not buying one inch of her story.

"Just a grass cut while we were asleep," she replied.

"Sakura, I'm sure it wasn't a dream, how could we have the same dream?" he said, it had been real, he had been there!

"Sugar induced!" she insisted. He crossed his arms in indecision. They were on the streets. The streets were still empty.

"Only a dream, ghosts aren't real," resolved Sakura as she turned off for her apartment. The Uchiha reached his house a while later deep in thought. He went to the bathroom to clean his cut. He unwound the temporary bandage, reddened with his blood and looked to his shoulder. It was clean, no cut in sight. Sasuke's eyes grew a little bigger. It had been there, he had seen it, there had been blood on his fingers. At least, he thought there had been. He reached for the bandage. Here was the proof it was bloody. He turned the cloth over in his hands looking for the blood stain he was positive he had seen moments earlier. There was no such thing. Horror dawned on his face. Leaving the bathroom he walked into the living room and looked to the photo of his family on the wall for the answer. His desperate eyes scanned his parents smiling faces.

He couldn't believe in ghosts.

He wouldn't.

He didn't believe in ghosts….did he?

**--------------------------**

**Well?**

**Please Review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


End file.
